Les Sacrifiés
by Ellascendres
Summary: Poudlard, 1977. La guerre du sang se profile et l'école devient le théâtre d'affrontements. Cette histoire n'est pas celle des maraudeurs, ni celle des personnages que vous connaissez. Elle est celle d'Evan Rosier, que tout prédestinait à être un monstre, et de Sacha, pour qui les monstres n'existaient que dans les contes. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait oubliés...
1. Prologue

Poudlard était tout un monde un microcosme dont les règles étaient plutôt simples à comprendre, particulièrement dans les années qui précédèrent le règne de la terreur. Pas d'escapade dans la forêt interdite, pas d'alcool ni de vagabondage dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées, pas de duels ni d'utilisation malvenue de la magie, courtoisie et respect d'autrui.

Les Poufsouffles étaient les pacifiques, les amis et confidents. Ils n'étaient que rarement les auteurs de coups d'éclat, mais c'était dans leurs yeux que se trouvaient la chaleur et le réconfort. Les Serdaigles se devaient d'être sages, calmes et fins d'esprit. Ils devaient avoir le cœur près de leurs livres et une ferveur destinée à servir le savoir. Les Gryffondors étaient les héros, les symboles de bravoure et de passion. Les Maraudeurs, les grandes superstars de l'école, étaient les parfaits représentants des lions. Ils deviendraient aurors ou quelque chose du genre (défendraient la veuve et l'orphelin quoi qu'il en soit) et, en attendant, amusaient la galerie avec canulars et autres sales coups. Les serpentards, enfin, avaient l'intellect, l'ingéniosité et le talent. Avec les années cependant, leurs qualités étaient devenues plus sombres : à présent que le murmure d'un mage sombre enflait dans les couloirs, la maison des serpents parlait d'importance du sang, du lignage, de la pureté de la race. En quelques mois seulement, ils s'isolèrent du reste des maisons tout se joua subtilement, par quelques bagarres dans les couloirs, de couples qui se séparent, d'amis qui s'éloignent, de la méfiance, de sombres rumeurs. Personne ne disait clairement ce qui se tramait mais les faits étaient clairs : les Serpentards devenaient ceux que l'on craignait et les Gryffondors s'imposaient en sauveurs. Petit à petit, les canulars des maraudeurs déclenchaient des rires où se mêlaient une tension étrange, une animosité à peine dissimulée.

Et les serpentards ne faisaient rien pour enrayer la chose. Ils semblaient même, pour la plupart, particulièrement satisfaits d'être ainsi tenus en disciples du mal et futurs tortionnaires (du moins c'était ce qui se profilait).

Poudlard, fut un temps sanctuaire et lieux de privilège pour ceux qui voulaient réellement maîtriser la magie, était devenu une vulgaire aire de jeu. Un champ de bataille sous des airs de bagarres entre adolescents. Mais c'était le monde de demain qui se révélait dans les actions de ces élèves innocents et stupides, influencés par leurs parents et les murmures, et ce monde-là s'annonçait des plus sinistres.

En ce temps-là, de nombreuses trames se déroulèrent avec passion. Car nombreuses furent les histoires qui se terminèrent dans les larmes et la corruption de la magie. Des héros allaient se révéler, des traîtres également. Les loyautés et les croyances seraient testées chaque jour et chaque jour un peu plus ébranlées. Des passions, des haines, des amours terribles, des deuils que le temps ne parviendrait qu'à rendre plus amers.

J'aimerais vous raconter l'une de ces histoires que vous connaissez déjà, avec une préfète flamboyante un peu folle et un lion tout aussi étrange (mais enthousiaste). Ou bien l'une de ces histoires romantiques et lumineuses qui se termine dans l'allégresse et laisserait comme un goût de soleil après la pluie. Parce qu'après tout, cette guerre ne parvint pas à tout détruire et les germes du bonheur subsistèrent malgré toute la volonté de celui-dont-on-ne-prononcerait-bientôt-plus-le-nom.

Pourtant, au milieu de tous ces personnages aimants et loyaux, de tous ceux fourbes et monstrueux, il y en avait bien d'autres. Eux aussi, ils vécurent la guerre. Peut-être pas en héros ni en bourreaux, peut-être pas en grand sage ni en sorcier d'exception.

Mais ils vécurent cependant, et leur histoire est une blessure de plus pour la génération des sacrifiés.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La première pleine lune

Chapitre 1 : **La première pleine lune**

Le manoir des Rosier était une débauche écœurante de luxe avec des murs et un toit. Partout, des lustres et des meubles antiques, des objets d'art dont on demandait le prix mais jamais l'auteur, des tapis splendides et des objets de décoration qui n'avait d'autre intérêt que leur préciosité évidente. Et ce soir-là, tout cet inventaire de richesses était saupoudré de lourdes et coûteuses décorations et mets délicats. La demeure commençait à se remplir d'invités ; tous venaient en couple, franchissant les portes de l'entrée la tête haute et le regard fixe.

Car ce soir, on fêtait en bonne et due forme l'anniversaire d'Evan Rosier, l'unique héritier de la colossale fortune familial (autant dire que bon nombre des invités s'étaient donné la peine de venir dans l'idée de marier leur progéniture ou au moins une lointaine cousine à l'invité d'honneur). La soirée s'annonçait parfaite : dans les louanges extatiques et les murmures politiques les plus discutables.

Lorsque l'invité d'honneur fit son apparition en haut des escaliers de bois sombre et de marbre grec, les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec envie, perçants comme ceux de prédateurs affamés. Car Evan Rosier était, à cet instant, un coffre bourré d'or avec des jambes. Il était quatre propriétés disséminées dans le monde et une multitude de richesses sous diverses formes dont personne n'arrivait vraiment à faire le compte. Les regards se firent plus lourds, envieux, à mesure qu'il descendait les marches avec prestance. Il incarnait les idéaux des sang-purs à la perfection : son regard était calculateur et distant, ses gestes mesurés, son assurance manifeste. Il avait le charme de la jeunesse et de l'arrogance qui ne souffre aucun doute. Tout lui avait toujours été offert avec le sourire et il ne concevait pas le monde comme autrement qu'existant pour lui plaire. Même sans la fortune familiale, les traits autoritaires et pourtant gracieux de son visage et son éloquence si naturelle tandis qu'il s'adressait aux convives lui auraient assuré un avenir radieux. Riche, il avait le monde à ses pieds.

Il passa d'un invité à l'autre avec naturel, comme s'il avait pratiqué des années durant les codes complexes et changeants de bonne conduite en haute société. Et c'était le cas. Enfant déjà, il avait été trainé contre son gré aux réceptions et autres interminables diners où, petit à petit, il avait appris à se tenir droit et à feindre un sourire. Depuis, ses tentatives pour échapper aux mondanités s'étaient essoufflées jusqu'à disparaître. Et ce soir, il semblait parfaitement dans son élément. On lui présenta de nombreuses jeunes dames à qui il offrit un sourire chaleureux et quelques mots délicats. Un compliment, un mot d'humour ; les demoiselles semblaient chaque fois charmées, au point que la déception accablait leurs traits si tôt que l'héritier des Rosier se détournait pour saluer d'autres convives.

Lorsque, enfin, il arriva près de sa mère, Druella, elle posa une main sur son bras et la posture du jeune homme se modifia légèrement. Il connaissait le code. Soudainement, il ne s'apprêtait plus à partir et accorda toute son attention à sa mère, laquelle lui présenta une jeune femme absolument ravissante. Elle était parfaite, sous tous les angles. Sa posture, chaque élément de sa tenue, son regard à la fois intelligent et timide (comme toute jeune fille devrait être), son visage délicat.

_ Voici Annabelle Nott. Elle va être transférée à Poudlard en Septembre pour sa dernière année, annonça la mère d'Evan à sa tendre progéniture.

L'adolescent savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes. La créature qu'il regardait à présent avec engouement était sa promise. Si elle avait été transféré à Poudlard, c'était pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avant leur mariage (lequel aurait probablement lieu jusqu'à après la fin de leurs études, soit dans moins d'un an). Evan sembla ravi du choix de sa prétendante et ne manqua pas de partager son enthousiasme à demi-mot, déclenchant une délicieuse rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme et une fausse brimade de la part de sa mère. Tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu, une pièce de théâtre sans autres spectateurs qu'eux-mêmes.

Il n'y avait aucune fausse note, aucune hésitation. Annabelle semblait conquise et répondait déjà au regard tendre de son promis avec timidité. Le marché était conclu dans la joie et la bonne humeur ; un avenir brillant attendait ces deux-là, qui auraient une fois unis autant de pouvoir que des monarques et le dîner s'annonçait tout aussi splendide.

La maison était silencieuse. Le vieux parquet lui-même avait décidé de se taire. Le chat de la maison, un certain Filibert, dormait à patte close à la lumière de la lune. Depuis le haut des escaliers, une lumière chaude vibrait par moment. Et derrière la porte close de la deuxième chambre, une scène terrible se jouait : un drap pourpre avait été déposé sur la lampe de chevet pour créer cette atmosphère de tension et de drame. Blottie contre les coussins, au milieu de ses peluches préférées, une petite fille fixait avec angoisse le drame en question.

Le drame en question, c'était sa sœur ainée, en pyjama, qui donnait vie à une histoire terrible. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres emmêlés, de grands yeux noirs brillant d'excitation, une grande bouche et un petit nez qu'elle avait toujours apprécié.

La cadette avait déjà entendu le récit de nombreuses fois, en connaissait presque tous les mots. Mais elle ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle. Elle était captivée comme si la fin lui était inconnue. Et sa sœur jouait avec passion et emphase comme si c'était la première fois. Elle ne pouvait pas élever la voix de peur de réveiller leurs parents et trahir leur activité nocturne, mais cela donnait à son monologue un caractère de secret, de danger fort à propos. Le conte du sorcier au cœur velu de Beedle le barde était l'un des plus populaires. Il racontait l'histoire terrible d'un sorcier qui, décidant que les émotions étaient une malédiction, décidait d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine pour le garder dans une boîte. Mais avec le temps, son cœur se racorni, se gorgea de folie, devint velu et monstrueux…

_ … alors elle le mit au défi de remettre son cœur ! Cette sorcière à qui il avait fait la cour par ennui, qui ferait une parfaite épouse mais pour qui il n'éprouvait rien, parvint à le convaincre. Il ouvrit la boîte en cristal, déchira sa chemise, saisit avec horreur le cœur velu et desséché qui battait encore, et d'un geste d'un seul l'enfonça dans sa poitrine !

L'actrice eut un hoquet de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt, la cadette abandonna la sécurité de ses peluches pour ramper jusqu'au pied du lit et ne pas perdre de vue la scène. Sa sœur se releva lentement et elle darda sur l'enfant un regard fiévreux, enflammé.

_ … mais son cœur ne savait plus ressentir d'amour. Il avait oublié. Il ne connaissait que la haine, l'abandon, la trahison. Le cœur du sorcier était fou ! Et en voyant la sorcière, si belle et vivante, si humaine, sa folie explosa. La pauvre sorcière plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait presque aimé alors qu'il était un monstre sans cœur, une abomination. Et il la vit aussi, pour la première fois, avec un cœur bien en place. C'était beau et terrible à la fois. Mais un cœur devenu velu, un cœur qui ne sait pas aimer… ne sait que détruire.

Lorsque la grande sœur laissa s'installer un long silence, grave et puissant, la cadette porta la main à sa bouche, n'osant respirer. C'était le moment qu'elle préférait dans l'histoire ; le plus terrible aussi.

_ Lorsqu'enfin on parvint à rentrer dans la chambre, la sorcière était déjà sur le sol ; ses yeux grands ouverts gorgés de larmes, un trou béant dans sa poitrine, étendue dans une mare de sang. Et, agenouillé près d'elle, le sorcier au cœur velu tenait dans ses mains tremblantes le cœur de celle qu'il avait aimé sans savoir que c'était de l'amour. Et il hurlait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne serait plus jamais en paix tant que son cœur battrait dans sa poitrine, alors il saisit le couteau…

Sur ce, elle leva sa main close au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux avec douleur avec d'enfoncer le couteau imaginaire dans sa poitrine.

_ Et le sorcier, un cœur dans chaque main, connu quelques instants de paix avant de s'effondrer près de sa victime.

Un court instant passa, après que la comédienne se soit effondrée sur le sol, avant que la cadette ne s'extirpe du lit pour venir se jeter sur sa sœur. Elle réclama une autre histoire aussitôt, n'importe quoi, peut-être la même ? Elle voulait quelque chose de violent et graphique, des morts et du drame. C'était toujours ses histoires préférées malgré son jeune âge (elle rentrerait à Poudlard cette année à peine). Mais sa sœur refusa en riant, se relevant et saisissant la petite pour la remettre dans le lit. Elles firent mine de se bagarrer encore quelques instants, mais la cadette étouffa un bâillement et ce fut le signal pour un dernier calin, un baiser léger sur le front, un autre calin un peu plus long. Enfin, lorsque la jeune créature disparu sous la couette armée de sa peluche fétiche, la grande sœur se releva. Une voix étouffée s'éleva depuis sous la couette :

_ Sacha ?  
>_ Hm ?<br>_ Demain, une autre histoire ?  
>_ Peut-être, consentit la dénommé Sacha avec un sourire.<p>

Elle souffla un dernier « bonne nuit » et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Avant de retourner à sa propre chambre, ses pas la menèrent tout naturellement dehors. La nuit était douce ; l'automne était encore loin et l'air était encore tiède, porteur d'odeurs délicieuses. Sacha prit une longue inspiration, les yeux rivés dans les étoiles.

C'était la pleine lune.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Evan amena Annabelle sur la terrasse. Il tenait sa main avec précaution et elle souriait sans trop oser parler. Il s'accoudèrent à la balustrade et le silence s'installa brutalement entre eux. Jusque-là, Evan s'était occupé de toute la conversation avec éloquence, la faisant rire et la charmant tour à tour. Mais tout à coup, le regard de l'adolescent se perdit dans les hauteurs et, bien qu'il garda le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres, son esprit semblait ailleurs.

C'était la pleine lune.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le premier regard

Chapitre 2 : **Le premier regard**

Comme chaque année, le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross se vit envahir par une nuée d'enfants surexcités, d'énormes valises, de cages et autres accessoires, de parents à la fois fiers et inquiets. C'était l'heure des adieux sur le quai, des sourires forcés jusqu'à ce que les têtes disparaissent dans les compartiments.

Sacha avait toujours aimé ce moment. La tristesse de la séparation s'était faite plus douce avec les années et à présent, seule subsistait l'excitation d'une nouvelle année pleine de mystère. Elle aimait la fumée blanche du train qui balayait le quai, le murmure des derniers conseils aux oreilles des futurs élèves, l'ultime remontrance avant que la progéniture ne s'envole hors d'oreille. Elle se souvenait de sa première rentrée, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant maladroite et rêveuse (ça n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais elle parvenait à le cacher avec plus ou moins de succès).

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était Demelza, sa sœur cadette, qui vivait le grand départ. La petite avait toujours été une petite boule de bravoure, fière et déterminée. Elle parlait de cette rentrée depuis des mois avec passion et c'était finalement quelques minutes avant le départ qu'elle semblait enfin comprendre ce que tout ça signifiait vraiment. Elle resta dans les bras maternels un long moment, dissimulant des larmes potentielles contre le tissu rêche du manteau de sa mère. Son père eut droit aux mêmes adieux déchirants et, à le voir forcer un sourire tremblant, on pouvait l'imaginer aisément prendre sa petite fille par la main et la ramener à la maison sans un regard en arrière.  
>Les au revoirs de Sacha furent moins émotionnels mais tout aussi sincères. Elle leur promis qu'elle veillerait sur Demelza de son mieux et leur assura que la petite était faite pour régner sur Poudlard. Rien ne lui arriverait, tout se passerait bien. Quelques soient ses mots, ils répandirent que les deux visages des sourires bienveillants. Sa mère saisit une mèche de ses cheveux et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.<p>

_ Tu aurais peut-être dû aller chez le coiffeur avant le grand jour. Je n'y avais pas pensé.  
>_ Maman…<p>

Sacha roula des yeux en souriant. Des années qu'elle refusait de se couper les cheveux, des années que sa mère tentait de la convaincre du contraire plus ou moins subtilement. Elle aimait la broussaille de sa chevelure, la façon dont ils s'emmêlaient sur ses épaules et lui tenaient chaud en hiver. La main de sa mère glissa de ses cheveux à son menton et ses doigts relevèrent très légèrement le visage de sa fille. Elle plissa les yeux, une fraction de seconde, les lèvres pincées, et Sacha savait très bien quel était le message ; le même qui lui avait été répété depuis son enfance. Ne baisse jamais les yeux, ne laisse personne te rabaisser. Garde le menton haut et le regard fier, parce que tu appartiens à ce monde et que tu mérites d'être respectée. Sois fière… fière comme nous sommes fiers de toi.

L'adolescente eut un sourire cette fois ému. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et d'admiration pour les deux êtres qui l'avaient chéri des années durant et l'avaient élevé dans le respect et la compassion. Sa mère était une moldue, une vraie de vraie, et son père un sorcier de bonne famille. Ils étaient tombés amoureux à 17 ans et le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre leur histoire. Ils avaient eu droit à bien des tourments, des combats acharnés, des années de souffrance. Et ils en étaient sortis plus forts, certains de leur amour, certains des personnes qu'ils étaient et de leurs croyances. Ils avaient élevé leurs deux filles dans cet esprit et c'était le cœur fort qu'à présent leur progéniture disparaissait dans le Poudlard express.

-

Evan marchait sur le quai de la gare sans vraiment d'empressement, insensible à toute l'agitation ambiante. Il jetait par moment un coup d'œil aux vitres du train et s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il reconnut les visages de ceux qu'il cherchait. Il portait un costume fait sur-mesure, taillé dans un matériau splendide à la fois fin et solide et qui rendait sa silhouette à la fois élégante et adulte. Les mains dans les poches dans une attitude de nonchalance un peu ennuyée qui lui collait à la peau, il balaya une dernière fois le quai du regard.

Ses bagages étaient déjà dans le train, il n'avait à s'en soucier. Il n'y avait également personne autour de lui qui attendait un au revoir, son père étant pris par son travail et sa mère préparant une grande réception pour le soir. Il aurait de façon été ridicule qu'ils l'accompagnent jusqu'ici, il n'était plus un enfant.  
>Ces quelques secondes d'immobilité n'avaient donc pas de raison d'être. Pourtant, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre que la plus parfaite indifférence, et il resta là un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un élève, il n'avait rien en commun avec ceux qui embrassaient leurs parents avec tendresse et hésitaient à monter dans le train avant de se laisser consumer par l'excitation de retrouver leurs amis.<p>

Sans expression aucune, il décida enfin de tourner les talons et de monter dans le compartiment qu'il avait choisi. A l'intérieur, il salua d'un signe de tête trois serpentards. Deux d'entre eux étaient pris dans une conversation passionnée à propos de Quidditch. Le troisième, cheveux gras et nez disgracieux, était plongé dans un livre. Evan s'assit en face de lui et Severus Rogue releva les yeux pour le saluer, un éclair de soulagement passant furtivement dans ses yeux. Il n'avait rien à dire aux deux autres serpentards ; Evan et lui, en revanche, avaient beaucoup à discuter. Il avait fait des découvertes pendant l'été, de nouveaux sorts et potions dont il était particulièrement fier, et voulait les partager. Ça tombait bien, c'était le genre d'informations auxquelles Evan était toujours sensible, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de disciplines de la magie plus ou moins proscrites.

-

Demelza disparut dans le second wagon et Sacha ne la suivit pas. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui rappela à la cadette que c'était un jour joyeux avant tout, avant de continuer son chemin. Elle fouilla dans bon nombre de compartiments avant de se poser enfin.

A l'intérieur étaient installés deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. Marlène McKinnon arborait les couleurs or et argent des gryffondors, tandis que l'uniforme du garçon, un certain Alekseï Belikov, était bleu et argent. Elle était petite, débordante d'énergie, ravissante, brune avec ces larges boucles parfaites dont Sacha avait toujours été jalouse, tandis qu'Alekseï était parfaitement statique, perdu dans un livre, un air sérieux et concentré familier sur le visage, ses cheveux londs presque couleur cendre glissant devant ses yeux. Le contraste entre les deux adolescents était saisissant ; l'immobilité du jeune homme était d'autant plus manifeste que Marlène gigotait déjà comme s'ils avaient fait quinze heures de train.

_ Déjà passé vos uniformes ?, demanda Sacha avec un sourire radieux.

Les deux adolescents relevèrent prestement la tête et ce fut Marlène qui se précipita la première sur Sacha pour la prendre dans ses bras. La serdaigle accueilli la chose avec bonheur, de même que l'avalanche de questions qui suivirent. Elles avaient passé l'été à s'écrire, mais il y avait encore tant à raconter. Rien cependant qui sembla passionner Alekseï, puisqu'il attendit patiemment que les comptes rendus express soient faits avant d'abandonner son livre et de se lever à son tour. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sacha, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle eut une moue boudeuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et, comprenant le message, vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard express filait à travers la campagne anglaise et les trois élèves dévoraient grenouilles en chocolat et dragées de Bertie crochue (sauf Alekseï, qui avait décidé de ne plus toucher à ces choses-là depuis une mésaventure avec une dragée saveur goudron, l'année précédente. Selon lui, le plaisir n'égalait plus le risque). Ils discutaient avec joie de tout et n'importe quoi sans voir le temps filer, si bien que leurs conversations ne s'étaient pas calmées tandis que le train commença à perdre de la vitesse à l'approche de Pré-au-Lard.

_ Cette année va être fantastique, je le sens, déclara Sacha, le regard rivé sur le paysage automnal de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
>Alekseï eut le sourire qu'on réserve aux enfants un peu trop rêveurs.<br>_ Ton optimisme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, souffla-t-il en glissant son livre dans son sac.

-

Le repas de début d'année, toujours le meilleur moment de cette première journée au château. L'air frais de septembre, les milliers de bougies dans le ciel magique de la grande salle, les élèves réunis encore excités de se retrouver, et bien entendu le fantastique festin apparaissant soudain sur les tables après le discours de Dumbledore et la répartition des premières années. Habituellement, Sacha trépignait à l'idée du festin seulement. Cette année cependant, la répartition avait toute son attention et son stress allait à croissant à mesure que les premières années défilaient sous le choixpeau avec angoisse.

_ Demelza Fitzroy !, annonça la voix forte de Dumbledore.

La petite sœur de Sacha monta sur l'estrade les poings serrés, refusant de laisser son stress la faire trembler. Résolue, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et fixa son regard de l'autre côté de la salle, évitant de regarder les centaines d'yeux fixés sur sa silhouette.

_ Gryffondor !, hurla le choixpeau avant que la clameur habituelle ne s'élève à la table des lions.

Sacha sentit un sourire ravi étirer ses lèvres et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Sa petite sœur semblait tout aussi heureuse, car c'était la maison qu'elle voulait sans avoir jamais osé l'exprimer à haute voix. Une fierté dévorante gonfla le cœur de Sacha, qui croisa le regard de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne s'assoie et elle fit à peine attention au reste des répartitions.

Fidèle à elle-même cependant, elle se jeta sur le festin lorsque les mets apparurent sur les immenses tables après le signal du directeur. Ah, ce jus de citrouille, il lui avait tellement manqué. Poulet, haricots, patates… le bonheur.  
>Alekseï la regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de désespoir manifeste. Ils avaient été amis depuis la première année et il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, elle apprendrait à se tenir. Ou du moins qu'elle deviendrait l'ébauche d'une demoiselle. Elle avait fait de nets progrès depuis ses onze ans, mais la présence de nourriture aurait toujours le dessus. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine tendresse, savourant son repas autant que le spectacle de son amie.<p>

Lorsqu'enfin elle sembla contentée, il lui tendit une serviette sans un mot, masquant son sourire derrière un air de fausse remontrance. Elle lui tira la langue une fois débarbouillée ; il soupira.  
>_ Charmant.<br>Elle lui donna un coup de pied sur la table et rien sur le visage du serdaigle ne trahit la douleur. Elle considéra avoir gagné et s'apprêtait à remplir son second estomac lorsqu'il lui rendit son coup, le traître. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y aller bien fort pour qu'elle fasse un bond et le fusille du regard, hargneuse. Leurs camarades n'accordaient qu'un œil distrait à leur bagarre, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était que du cinéma, les deux adolescents ne s'étant jamais vraiment disputé malgré leurs différences manifestes.

Sacha se souvenait vaguement de leur rencontre, une soirée comme celle-ci six ans plus tôt. Il avait été le plus silencieux des premières années, elle la plus bruyante. Elle avait parlé à tout le monde autour, il était resté à manger sans oser lever les yeux, dévoré par la timidité. Alors, fidèle à cette subtilité et ce talent de diplomate qui avait toujours fais partie de sa personnalité, Sacha lui avait lancé une patate au visage. Ou était-ce une citrouille ? Il avait pris ça comme une attaque personnelle (comme ne pas le ressentir différemment ?) et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole par la suite, malgré les excusés répétées qui lui furent offertes. Elle lui avait couru après pendant des jours après ça, clamant qu'elle voulait être son amie et passer sa vie à se faire pardonner pour la patate (ou la citrouille ?). Il avait rétorqué que c'était un peu excessif ; nul besoin d'être aussi dramatique.  
>Et il lui avait adressé son premier sourire ; elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, jamais.<p>

La première fois qu'il la regarda sans méfiance, qu'il lui parla comme à une amie, qu'elle le fit rire, qu'ils travaillèrent dans la bibliothèque dans une parfaite harmonie. La première fois qu'ils avaient lu un livre ensemble, installés dans le canapé de la salle commune. Ils lisaient au même rythme, souriaient aux mêmes mots, s'émouvait des mêmes tournures de phrases.  
>Elle avait dû l'apprivoiser comme on fait d'une bête sauvage et il avait tenté de lui apprendre un certain code de conduite. Elle était trop enflammée, disait les choses sans réfléchir, agissait avec trop de fougue. Il était un glaçon avec des yeux pour lire et des mains pour tourner les pages d'ouvrages trop lourds, emmitouflé dans l'orgueil et une timidité qui l'avait rendu agressif.<br>Ils n'avaient rien en commun, alors ils avaient eu tout à s'apprendre.

Sacha sentit sa hargne se dissoudre tandis qu'elle se remémorait tout ça, et prit une nouvelle bouchée de poulet sans empressement, mâchouillant sans hâte, le cœur léger.

A quelques mètres de là, à la table des serpentards, l'heure était également à la fête. Les élèves conversaient parfois gaiement, parfois dans une atmosphère de secret, mais tous partageaient la volonté de rattraper le temps perdu après deux mois dans le monde extérieur.  
>Evan, pour sa part, avait savouré son repas et était à présent en pleine discussion avec Severus, lequel venait d'évoquer à demi-mot un nouveau sort capable de mettre hors circuit n'importe quel attaquant. La promis d'Evan, Annabelle, était installé de l'autre côté de la table et sujette à l'attention de tous les camarades à portée d'oreille. Elle était sang-pur, ravissante, et objet de nouveauté. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déchaîner les passions et elle semblait ravie d'être ainsi cajolée, jetant cependant de fréquentes œillades à Evan qui lui rendait alors un charmant sourire. Il fit mine de se montrer jaloux à une ou deux reprises pour faire bonne figure, mais son attention était focalisée sur Severus.<p>

Ce fut Augustus Wilkes qui parvint finalement à attirer l'œil d'Evan pour de vrai, en profitant d'un moment de blanc dans la conversation.

_ Avec Avery on va faire un tour ce soir, chercher un peu d'action. Histoire de commencer l'année sur des bonnes bases... Tu veux venir ?

Wilkes était un lâche et avait toujours éprouvé un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir les autres. S'il était celui qui avait décidé des plans de ce soir, nul doute qu'une victime était impliquée quelque part. Avery, de son côté, était un suiveur qui égalait presque Wilkes en matière de cruauté et de stupidité. Ces constatations mises à part, les parents d'Evan avaient été très clairs quant au fait que les familles Wilkes et Avery étaient influentes et bien portantes ; des alliés qu'il serait mal avisé de ne pas conserver. Aussi, ce fut sans une hésitation qu'Evan acquiesça. Il aurait très largement préféré accorder son attention à Annabelle et gagner quelques points dès ce soir, mais Wilkes et Avery étaient également importants pour sécuriser son avenir.

Il finit son assiette sans appétit et, lorsqu'il se leva, Avery, Wilkes et Rogue le suivirent. Ils quittèrent la grande salle sans hâte, calme et assurés, comme si la frénésie et l'excitation innocente alentour ne les concernaient pas.

-

Tous ses estomacs enfin comblés et les joues rosies d'avoir trop ri, Sacha se leva enfin de table. Alekseï était pris dans une conversation sérieuse (probablement de politique) et elle lui adressa un signe de la main avant d'étouffer un bâillement, fatiguée. La jeune femme chercha Marlène des yeux un moment, mais la table des Gryffondors était presque vide et le visage joyeux de son amie ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle était probablement déjà partie rejoindre son dortoir avec Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie et confidente.

C'était donc une marche en solitaire qui s'offrait à la serdaigle et elle comptait bien en profiter pour flâner dans les couloirs et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Poudlard était un endroit magique, dans tous les sens du terme ; un lieu où l'imagination était à la maison, libre et choyée. Un seul regard sur les pierres anciennes, les torches sculptées, et des histoires fantastiques naissaient naturellement dans l'esprit de Sacha, qui observaient alors leur déroulement comme une spectatrice.

Elle marcha ainsi en direction de la tour des serdaigles sans vraiment faire attention au monde alentours, prise dans un récit intérieur à propos de chevaliers et de dragons apprivoisés. Sa main glissait pensivement le long du mur et son regard était vague.  
>Il fallut qu'elle percute de plein fouet quelqu'un d'autre pour revenir sur terre. Faisant un pas en arrière et se massant l'épaule, elle s'excusa en souriant. Mais son sourire ne trouva pas d'echo sur le visage du nouveau venu et quelque chose, dans l'expression du visage du garçon, déplut fortement à Sacha. Elle fit taire la mise en garde de son instinct et conserva son sourire.<p>

_ Avery, c'est ça ? Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Pas de réponse. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_ Bon ben, bonne nuit.

Elle amorça un pas pour s'en aller mais il la retint par le bras.  
>_ Tu ne vas partir si vite.<br>Elle tenta de se dégager mais il resserra sa prise et elle étouffa un grognement de douleur. Son corps eut le bon réflexe de transformer sa peur naissante en colère.  
>_ C'était un peu mon intention en fait, répondit-elle cette fois d'une voix glaciale qui se brisa pourtant sur le dernier mot.<br>Cette fois, Avery eut un sourire qui la glaça et, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il utilisa l'emprise sur son bras pour la propulser dans un couloir adjacent. Elle conserva son équilibre par miracle mais, aussitôt stabilisé, Avery fut sur elle en deux pas et la poussa férocement contre le mur.

La tête de la jeune femme heurta le mur et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Trois autres formes se dessinèrent depuis l'obscurité et elle reconnut Severus Rogue. Les deux autres… Wilkes, peut-être ? Le nom du dernier lui échappait, puis lui revint brutalement lorsqu'il parla, d'une voix froide et arrogante.

_ Et maintenant quoi ?, demanda Evan, les mains dans les poches, observant Avery après avoir lancé un vague regard à Sacha.

La demande sembla prendre Avery au dépourvu. Il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment réfléchit à la question. Il avait dû passer deux mois dans sa chambre à se languir de revenir au château pour reprendre ses activités de tortionnaire mais n'était pas allé au-delà de l'étape un dans sa tête. Cette constatation aurait arraché un rictus à Sacha si elle n'avait pas été paralysée par la peur. Cette situation était extrêmement désagréable. Ils étaient quatre, de toute évidence mal intentionnés, et elle était seule avec l'estomac trop plein et une respiration de biche effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais été prise dans ce genre d'altercation auparavant et son innocence joyeuse ne l'avait jamais préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

_ Maintenant vous me laissez partir ?, s'entendit-elle proposer d'une voix qu'elle espérait légère mais qui sonnait faux.

Evan tourna vers elle un regard soudain un peu curieux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Wilkes le devança. Il sortit sa baguette et Sacha n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Elle sentit le sol glacial la percuter (ou était-ce plutôt elle qui percuta le sol ?), écorchant ses genoux découverts, ses mains, heurtant sa tête qui se mit à vibrer de nouveau. Elle vit vaguement des éclats de lumière, sentit le froid contre son épaule et une sensation de brûlure. Un état de choc la protégea probablement de la plupart des douleurs qui accablèrent son corps recroquevillé. Les lumières cessèrent de danser à la périphérie de sa vision.

_ Je m'ennuie, dit une voix traînante.

Le souffle de Wilkes s'accéléra et il amorça un geste pour continuer mais Evan tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller, ce qui l'arrêta. S'il n'avait pas le public, une partie de sa motivation disparaissait. Il eut un dernier regard vers le corps de Sacha, sur le sol, sa main crispée avec envie autour de sa baguette, tremblant d'excitation. Mais les deux autres tournaient aussi les talons, suivant le mouvement d'Evan. Un soupir signala son abandon et il rangea sa baguette, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et partit à la suite des autres.

Evan s'était cependant arrêté et, un sourcil arqué, lança un regard vers le corps immobile de Sacha. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré cette fois.

_ Eh merde, j'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas tué.

Il revint sur ses pas et se pencha vers la serdaigle pour vérifier qu'elle respirait, conscient qu'un mort le premier jour de l'année serait un événement désagréable qui attirerait bien trop d'yeux étrangers en direction de Poudlard.

Il y eut cette fraction de seconde où la surprise se peignit sur ses traits, lorsque le corps de l'adolescente s'agita et qu'il comprit que c'était une baguette qu'elle pointait droit vers son visage. Et puis un éclair de lumière, et l'illustre Evan Rosier se retrouva propulsé dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffons. Pour une fois, il en perdit son air d'indifférence et heurta le mur opposé avec surprise.  
>Cet événement eut pour effet de faire détaler les trois autres serpentards sans hésitation. Nouveaux sorts ou pas, Severus les avait suivi sans demander son reste. Leurs pas précipités finissaient de décroître dans le couloir tandis que Sacha se remettait sur ses pieds et qu'Evan faisait de même, sortant sa baguette dans le même geste.<p>

Tous deux en garde, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle voulut essuyer les larmes qui inondaient ses joues mais une brusque douleur la fit gémir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ses blessures, son corps entier tremblant et meurtri.  
>Evan avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête et, à la façon dont son bras tremblait, c'était probablement son épaule qui avait amorti le choc contre le mur.<p>

_ Allons, tu n'as pas envie de te battre, et ça me déplairait de devoir t'amocher encore plus. Disons qu'on est à égalité, d'accord ?, tenta Evan, soucieux de retourner à son dortoir sans encombres maintenant que ses obligations étaient accomplies ; Il méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
>_ Egalité ?<p>

Elle sentit la colère brûler dans son regard, sur son visage ravagé par les larmes. Ce n'était pas juste ; rien de tout ça n'était juste. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Va te faire foutre.

Il arqua un sourcil et voulu répliquer (probablement pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le langage attendu de la part d'une jeune fille) mais elle lui lança déjà un sort sans ouvrir la bouche. Les sorts silencieux étaient quelque chose de difficile à maîtriser, qui demandait une concentration et une volonté sans faille. Ils avaient le désagréable avantage d'être imprévisibles et donc difficile à contrer. C'est pourquoi Evan heurta de nouveau le mur avec violence, son uniforme arborant à présent une large déchirure.  
>Il soupira, agacé que les choses ne se déroulent pas selon son plan et ses réflexes firent le reste. Il agit sans réfléchir, répondant par un autre sort qu'elle contra sans flancher. Son agacement monta d'un cran. Il était un excellent duelliste, le meilleur de sa classe. Rapide, précis, juste assez inventif, concentré. Ce n'était pas une petite serdaigle à moitié morte qui allait le faire douter de ça. L'histoire devenait un problème de fierté à présent.<p>

Ils s'affrontèrent ; l'agacement d'Evan contre la triste colère de Sacha. Il était insensible à la douleur de la jeune femme, inconscient du mal qui avait été fait. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Mais elle avait contré son sort et continuait de le faire sans effort et ce détail faisait naître chez l'adolescent une rage à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il commandait, il ordonnait, il désirait et les choses arrivaient. Le monde se pliait à sa volonté avec plaisir. Et voilà que la situation lui échappait brusquement.  
>Elle enchaîna plusieurs sorts, certains qu'Evan ne connaissait pas. Il les contra tous sauf le dernier qui l'atteignit au bras et brûla son uniforme. Sacha n'eut pas de sourire victorieux ; elle continua de l'attaquer, les larmes toujours là, son corps entier tremblant excepté son bras. Pas une fois elle n'eut la moindre hésitation, pas une fois elle ne baissa les yeux ni ne sembla craindre quoi que ce soit.<p>

Il fallut une intervention extérieure pour que les deux adolescents s'arrêtent brusquement. Un mur magique était apparu entre eux et les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwitck s'approchèrent en courant, fous de rage. Un duel, le premier jour de classe ! Ils semblèrent plus alarmés encore en voyant l'état des deux élèves et partagèrent un regard où se mêlait la peur et la déception.

_ Allons allons, baissez votre baguette, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie, souffla le professeur Flitwick d'une voix rendue douce par la vision du visage dévasté de Sacha.

Elle consentit enfin à baisser sa baguette et suivit son professeur sans un mot, masquant le boitement de ses pas et le dos bien droit. Evan la regarda s'éloigner, toujours fou de rage, tandis que McGonagall se permettait de le réprimander avec véhémence. Même tandis qu'elle s'éloignait ainsi, clopinant et tremblante, la serdaigle avait dans la démarché cette fierté indissoluble, cette détermination rageuse.

-

Lorsque Sacha ouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui passait par les immenses vitres de l'infirmerie l'aveugla. Elle grimaça, portant une main à son visage. Elle avait mal au ventre, aux bras, à la tête. Il y avait dans son corps comme cette vibration de douleur qui s'exprimait au hasard, parfois ici, parfois là. Une voix douce et inquiète l'accueillit et elle eut un semblant de sourire.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous. T'en n'a pas marre des grasses matinées ?

Sacha ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra le regard tendre de Marlène. Son amie lui prit la main et la regardait avec une inquiétude qu'elle essayait de dissimuler avec peine. Derrière elle se tenait Alekseï, les bras croisés, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Au pied du lit, sa sœur la fixait avec une tendresse et une angoisse terribles. Elle avait les yeux rouges et Sacha aurait voulu être capable d'aller jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne parvint cependant qu'à se redressa, s'asseyant plus ou moins tandis que Marlène glissait avec précaution un coussin dans son dos.

_ Hey, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à murmurer, la gorge sèche.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Alekseï lui tendit un verre d'eau et elle l'engloutit sans réfléchir.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?, demanda-t-elle en reposant le verre, avant de faire signe à Demelza de s'approcher.

La cadette n'hésita pas une seconde et rampa sur la longueur du lit pour venir contre sa sœur en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Sacha passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et embrassa ses cheveux, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de revenir à Marlène et Alekseï.

_ Dumbledore est parti pour le ministère ce matin. Il essaye de gagner du temps puisque personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Evan Rosier… il n'a rien dis. Ils attendaient que tu te réveilles pour savoir qui punir.  
>_ Ah.<br>_ Sans compter qu'un duel pareil le premier jour de classe, c'est une première… et pas en bien. Vous frôlez le renvoi tous les deux, enchaîna Alekseï, sombre.  
>Marlène eut un grognement exaspéré.<br>_ Comme s'ils allaient renvoyer l'unique héritier des Rosier ! Non Sacha, pas « vous »… « tu » frôles le renvoi. Quelle bande d'hypocrites. Mais on ne va pas les laisser faire. On sait très bien que ce n'est pas toi la responsable. Tu n'es pas du genre à te battre en duel comme ça.  
>La gryffondor prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et la serra avec tendresse.<br>_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Et brusquement, Sacha prit conscience des trois paires d'yeux rivés sur elle, attentifs à sa réaction, curieux de sa réponse. Ils voulaient l'aider, c'était évident. Et elle voulait leur dire ce qui s'était passé, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de protéger Evan et les autres ? Certainement pas. Elle aurait voulu leur faire payer de milles et une manière. Non, ce qui la rendait silencieuse, c'était la honte.  
>Elle s'était laissé faire, elle avait été faible. Elle n'avait riposté que trop tard et s'était comporté en victime. Elle se souvenait de ses larmes, de ses jambes tremblantes, de la peine déchirante dans son cœur d'avoir été attaquée par des élèves de son âge. Pas des amis, mais des camarades au moins qu'elle avait côtoyé des années durant. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer de quelle façon elle s'était laissée malmenée comme une poupée sans défense ; comment elle avait subi les sorts, les yeux fermés, s'imaginant ailleurs, incapable de bouger, paralysée par la peur. Alors, elle secoua la tête et parvint même à leur adresser un sourire désolé.<p>

_ Je ne suis pas bien sûr. Mais… oui, je me suis battue avec Evan Rosier. Un duel. C'était un duel.

Pas une attaque à quatre contre une. Pas de la torture organisée. Un duel. C'était… noble.  
>Elle affronta le regard déçu de Marlène et le froncement de sourcils désapprobateur d'Alekseï mais ne flancha pas. Ils ne la croyaient de toute évidence pas, mais quelle importance ? Tant qu'elle s'en tenait à cette version, la vérité resterait enterrée. Parce ce que ce n'était certainement pas les quatre autres qui allaient raconter la véritable version.<p>

Un long moment plus tard, l'heure des visites fut dépassée et sa sœur se serra un peu plus contre elle, partageant un dernier câlin avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle écrirait à leurs parents le soir même pour leur dire, selon les propres mots de Sacha, que tout allait bien. Marlène l'embrassa à son tour avant de disparaître. Puis Alekseï s'approcha du lit, cet air toujours méfiant sur le visage.

_ Tu mens mal.  
>Sacha eut une grimace, s'attendant à un interminable interrogatoire. Au lieu de cela cependant, son ami se pencha vers elle et apposa déposa un baiser son front.<br>_ Mais tu vas bien, et c'est le principal. Tu me diras la vérité quand tu seras prête, souffla-t-il en se relevant, confiant.  
>Il y avait toujours eu une tendresse étrange chez lui, maladroite et un peu rude. Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais il apprenait petit à petit. Sacha le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. De nouveau seule, le sommeil ne tarda pas à la récupérer et elle glissa vers des rêves bien moins féériques que d'habitude.<p>

-

Le lendemain, l'état de Sacha fut jugé assez bon par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour qu'elle puisse quitter son lit et aller voir Dumbledore. Lorsque l'adolescente pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, l'endroit était déjà bien peuplé : dans un coin se tenaient ses parents, inquiets, qu'elle salua timidement. Elle tenta de rendre son pas plus assuré pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle souffrait encore. Un autre couple était là, discutant à voix basse avec Evan Rosier. Ils semblaient mécontents et passablement agacés, probablement les parents du serpentard. Enfin, Dumbledore était là, assis derrière son bureau, calme comme à son habitude.

En s'approchant, Sacha constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'Evan portait toujours les stigmates de leur affrontement. Il arborait sur son visage si parfait quelques marques légères, à moitié guéries par la magie mais qui subsisteraient pour quelques jours, infâmes preuves de son incapacité à contrôler une pauvre serdaigle. Elle masqua son sourire aussitôt mais la fierté remplaça petit à petit son angoisse ; elle s'était battue. Même si c'était trop tard, même si alors le mal avait déjà été fait, elle s'était battue avec hargne sans jamais abandonner. A moitié sonnée, choquée, elle avait tenu en respect l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école. Et il semblait en être venu à la même conclusion puisque, avisant la jeune femme, il darda sur elle un regard terrible avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence.  
>Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux face au bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur les salua et leur rappela la gravité des faits. Il leur expliqua à quel point leurs actions étaient condamnables, surtout compte tenue de l'atmosphère actuelle. Là où Sacha se sentit coupable, Evan ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois. Il affronta la tempête avec sérieux sous le regard dur ses parents. Après un long monologue sur la responsabilité et l'usage intelligent de la magie, Dumbledore en vint finalement aux choses sérieuses.<p>

_ Il va sans dire que de pareilles actions mériteraient un renvoi immédiat. Particulièrement compte tenu du fait que vous n'avez aucunes circonstances atténuantes. Un simple duel. C'est une attitude décevante qui se doit d'être punie. Cependant, il me semble qu'un renvoi ne règlerait rien des véritables problèmes qui nous occupent.

Sacha n'aimait pas vraiment la brusque lueur de malice dans les yeux du directeur. Certes, avec ces lunettes et cette grosse barbe, il était difficile de vraiment voir l'expression de Dumbledore. Mais les yeux ne trompaient pas.

_ Voilà pourquoi vous devrez tout deux réserver quatre soirs par semaine à une retenue, ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Certaines de ces retenues consisteront à de l'étude, de façon à ce que vous ne preniez pas retard dans vos classes.

La jeune serdaigle ferma la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour protester ; Il avait devancé sa question. Le directeur continua, toujours calme et malicieux.

_ Les professeur Flitwick et Slughorn, directeurs de vos maisons respectives, se chargeront de décider de la teneur exacte de ces retenues. Des questions ?

Sacha commençait à comprendre. Les renvoyer ne servirait à rien pour apaiser les tensions dans l'école. Mais les forcer à travailler ensemble… C'était ridicule cependant. Comment améliorer la relation entre seulement deux élèves parviendrait à changer les esprits de toute une école ? En imaginant qu'une amélioration soit possible, ce dont elle doutait fortement en jetant un regard de biais à Evan. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… distant. Comme si tout ce qui se passait ne le concernait pas vraiment. Ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Elle sursauta lorsque les yeux du serpentard bougèrent brusquement dans sa direction. Elle détourna les yeux dans la seconde et commença à réfléchir à toutes les stratégies potentielles qui lui épargneraient ces retenues qui relevaient plus de la torture.

Le seul qui semblait trouver la situation cocasse était, bien évidemment, Dumbledore.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La première retenue

Chapitre 3 : **La première retenue**

Le lendemain fut, une fois n'est pas coutume, des plus moroses pour Sacha. Elle n'avait pas eu la révélation tant attendue qui lui aurait valu d'échapper aux retenues. Elle avait songé à retourner voir Dumbledore pour plaider son cas mais elle savait que la seule façon de changer la sentence aurait été de dire la vérité. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait incapable de dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Même si sa petite sœur la regardait avec ce mélange d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude, même si Marlène tentait de dissimuler sa déception derrière sa tendresse. Alekseï était le seul à ne pas avoir mordu à son histoire. Mais même avec lui pourtant, Sacha restait muette.

Enfin, « muette » n'était pas le terme adéquat. Elle n'avait, en réalité, pas arrêté de parler depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie et son retour en classe. La situation était injuste, la punition cruelle et inutile,… Sans compter les multiples insultes plutôt graphiques qui lui vinrent aux lèvres lorsqu'elle évoqua Evan Rosier.  
>Alekseï l'avait écouté patiemment murmurer son laïus dans la bibliothèque, tandis qu'il recopiait ses notes du premier cours de potions. Il n'avait relevé la tête que lorsque, soudain sérieuse, Sacha lui avait assuré qu'Evan ne semblait pas avoir ressenti la moindre culpabilité, pas une seconde. Le serdaigle avait alors laissé son regard s'attarder sur les blessures presque guéries marquant le visage de son amie ; sa lèvre fendue, sa pommette éraflée, la brûlure qui se dévoilait dans son cou.<p>

Sa mâchoire se contracta et, bien qu'il conserva un air impassible, quelque chose de brutal anima ses yeux. Sacha perçut le changement d'attitude et, refusant d'être plainte ou la source d'une quelconque colère chez son ami, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ Ceci étant dit, je lui ai quand même mis une raclée.  
>La colère vibra encore quelques secondes dans les yeux d'Alekseï avant de se voiler. Il esquissa un de ces demi-sourires qui lui donnait un air de froide supériorité.<br>_ Bien sûr ; il n'avait aucune chance.  
>Sacha perçut la fierté dans la voix du serdaigle et se sentit rougir. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à maîtriser les sorts silencieux, qui l'avait encouragé à s'améliorer en duels. Il lui avait assuré alors que savoir ces quelques tours pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, un jour.<p>

Elle voulut répliquer qu'elle avait eu le meilleur des professeurs mais, sans savoir pourquoi, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Une fois de plus, elle se vit recroquevillée sur le sol, subissant les sorts sans un mot, comme un animal prêt à être sacrifié. Même si elle agissait comme si toute l'affaire n'était qu'un désagréable incident, la vérité était bien plus douloureuse. Mais dévoiler sa peine aurait été donner un indice sur la vérité. Elle sentit la honte enfler de nouveau dans sa poitrine à l'instant où Alekseï commença à ranger ses affaires, lui rappelant que le dernier cours de la journée les attendait : métamorphoses.

-

Evan sortit du cours d'enchantements sans un mot. Depuis l'affaire du duel, son rapport aux autres élèves s'était radicalement transformé. Certains de ses camarades désapprouvaient clairement l'idée qu'il ait affronté en duel une fille, une serdaigle qui plus est (si elle avait été gryffondor…), même s'ils ne disaient rien devant lui. Personne ne l'aurait affronté de front, mais il sentait les regards de biais et les sourires forcés. Le reste de ses camarades lui réservait un traitement bien différent : ils étaient clairement fiers de lui. Car Sacha n'était pas seulement une fille ou serdaigle, elle était également fille d'un sorcier et d'une moldue, ce qu'Evan ignorait alors (il connaissait tous les héritiers de sang-pur de l'école, le reste des généalogies ne le passionnait pas vraiment). Par conséquent, ce duel signifiait beaucoup, alors même que quelques années plus tôt il n'aurait été qu'un incident sans importance. C'était comme si, par cet acte, Evan venait de signer une pétition en faveur de la guerre du sang.

En toute l'honnêteté, cette histoire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il s'ennuyait autant des regards de méfiance voilée que des clins d'œil appuyés. Il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas parler trop en faveur d'un point de vue ou de l'autre, comprenant que le jour où il choisirait un camp lui ferait perdre bon nombres d'alliés. Il vivait sa vie comme une partie d'échecs, chacune de ses actions étant un calcul précis, chacune de ses paroles un pari sur l'avenir. Il choisissait ses relations en fonction, décidant de ses amis selon leur famille ou ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Evan Rosier aimait avoir le contrôle, c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait élevé.  
>Or, cette situation lui échappait complètement. Il n'avait pas démenti la version de la serdaigle, considérant que « protéger » ainsi ses trois camarades lui vaudrait quelques points de loyauté. Et il avait eu raison, puisque depuis Wilkes et Avery le regardaient avec une certaine admiration. Severus était plus mesuré, mais c'était dans son caractère ; il faisait probablement tout son possible pour oublier l'événement, furieux de s'être ainsi enfui sans une hésitation.<p>

Sans compter ces fichues retenues. Ces quelques heures par semaines qu'il passerait à une quelconque corvée ne lui apportaient strictement rien. Quel que soit la façon dont il tournait la chose, il ne voyait aucun point positif à s'être fait coincer de la sorte. C'était une perte de temps ; des heures qu'il ne passerait pas à solidifier ses alliances, faire la cour à Annabelle, perfectionner sa magie. Une fichue perte de temps.

Il revit le regard pétillant de Dumbledore ; cet amusement que le sorcier n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler. Les parents d'Evan n'avaient rien pu faire, ayant déjà dû user leur pouvoir pour faire en sorte que leur fils ne soit pas renvoyé sur le champ. Il se revoyait devant le bureau du directeur, le dos bien droit, furieux d'avoir été piégé de la sorte ; en six ans de scolarité, il ne s'était pas fait prendre une seule fois. Pas une. Toutes ses actions étaient restées dans l'ombre et il avait conservé un dossier parfait, immaculé. Jusqu'à cette fichue serdaigle. Le regard de son père était passé des marques sur le visage de son fils à la serdaigle avec une profonde déception. Evan avait tout affronté sans un mot, malgré sa furieuse envie d'exploser. Lui qui, habituellement, maîtrisait si bien ses sentiments, avait senti son masque se fissurer sous l'effet de la colère. Il savait que ses parents allaient étouffer l'affaire, que ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'influence sur son avenir et que, en définitive, il n'allait souffrir d'aucunes conséquences à long terme.

Alors pourquoi était-il aussi sombre ?  
>Oh, il savait pourquoi, même si l'admettre à haute voix aurait été une honte plus terrible encore. Parce qu'elle lui avait tenu tête. Parce qu'elle l'avait même pris au dépourvu, l'avais blessé et balayé comme une poupée de chiffons. Parce que, si le duel avait continué, elle l'aurait battu.<br>Il le savait, il en était fou de rage.  
>Pas une fois il n'avait perdu un duel ; et il avait rarement du en suer pour gagner. Souvent même, il avait étouffé ses réflexes pour ne pas vaincre trop vite.<p>

Les poings serrés, il marchait dans le couloir sans se préoccuper de Wilkes et Avery qui lui avaient emboité le pas. Puisqu'Evan ne parlait, ils se turent également, ce qui permit au serpentard de ruminer un peu plus ses sombres pensées. C'est en arrivant devant la classe de métamorphoses qu'il se souvint de ce que son esprit avait tenté d'occulter le reste de la journée : ce cours était en commun avec les serdaigles. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une longue inspiration et pénétra dans la salle de classe avec les autres.

Son regard se vrilla aussitôt, comme aimanté, sur la silhouette de Sacha, sa chevelure emmêlée et sa robe froissée, qui avait déjà sorti ses parchemins et y notait quelque chose. Le regard d'Evan dut devenir franchement menaçant puisque ce fut Avery qui eut la présence d'esprit de le tirer par le bras pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et ne pas attirer l'attention. Evan suivit le mouvement mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la serdaigle.  
>Il se surprit à la haïr.<br>Il n'avait jamais haï qui que ce soit auparavant, jamais aimé non plus. Sa vie était si parfaitement calculée qu'il ne prenait pas en compte ses affections ou ses haines pour choisir ses relations. Mais sa haine fut si brutale, presque animale, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la jauger pour apprendre à la contrôler. Le moindre détail chez la jeune femme déclencha une nouvelle vague de rage ; la façon dont elle s'appliqua à écrire la date en haut à droite de son parchemin, ses cheveux impossibles, le tremblement inconscient de sa jambe.

Il fallut qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule pour qu'Evan revienne à lui. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers Avery, qui se pencha vers lui avec un air de pure cruauté sur le visage.

_ T'en fais pas, on va lui faire payer.  
>Evan jaugea le serpentard, sa haine brusquement refroidie. Il dégagea son épaule un peu trop sèchement et tourna la tête vers le devant de la classe, froid et distant.<br>_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on règle mes comptes à ma place.  
>La réponse était si glaciale qu'Avery eut un mouvement de recul. Le code de conduite d'Evan, inculqué si jeune, revint comme un réflexe :<br>_ Mais merci.  
>Sa voix était toujours froide mais il avait réussi à dissimuler son dégoût. Avery sembla se détendre mais, ayant perdu son enthousiasme, ne dit plus un mot le reste du cours.<p>

Le cours se déroula donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. McGonagall leur décrivit l'exposé en cinq parchemins à rendre pour la semaine suivante et leur donna congé. Evan fut parmi les premiers sortis. Il étouffait là-dedans, quelqu'un n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la fenêtre ? Il défit très légèrement le nœud de sa cravate et commença à s'éloigner.  
>Il savait que la première retenue était le soir même et Flitwick leur avait donné rendez-vous devant la salle des trophées. Evan s'y présenta à l'heure dite, calmé après avoir marché seul une bonne heure. Il avait juste à rester calme pour les deux prochaines heures.<br>Sacha était déjà là, accompagnée de son garde du corps personnel et discutant avec le professeur Flitwick. Evan accorda un regard méfiant au serdaigle qui n'avait rien à faire là ; une sorte de grand gars sans prestance aucune, au regard clair manquant clairement de hargne, aux traits bien trop… communs. Il restait près de Sacha en parfait garde du corps et, lorsqu'il avisa Evan, lui adressa un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

L'héritier des Rosier fut presque désarçonné par la menace silencieuse dans les yeux du serdaigle mais composa bien vite son air de distante arrogance en saluant Flitwick. Il ne regarda pas Sacha, sachant que sa rage reviendrait si tôt qu'elle apparaîtrait clairement dans son champ de vision. On lui donna un chiffon et l'ordre de polir chacun des trophées de la salle, sans magie. Ridicule. Un sort ou deux et l'affaire aurait été réglée. Mais sa baguette lui fut également confisquée et il regarda avec un certain désespoir la minuscule silhouette de Flitwick disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

_ Ton garde du corps a l'intention de rester planter là toute la soirée ?, demanda Evan avec froideur en regard le serdaigle en question.  
>Il vit clairement la mâchoire d'Alekseï se contracter de colère et en éprouva une certaine satisfaction.<p>

Sacha posa une main sur le bras de son ami et l'entraina à l'écart, lui répétant une fois de plus que tout irait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Il haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. Il envisageait sans aucun doute de rester aux alentours jusqu'à la fin de la retenue, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Il n'allait pas faire ça tous les jours, c'était ridicule. Elle le força à la regarder et vrilla son regard sombre dans le sien :  
>_ Tout va bien se passer. Je te promets de ne pas le tuer.<br>Il esquissa enfin un sourire et soupira. Lorsqu'il vint déposer un baiser sur son front en signe d'au revoir, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle le regarda s'en aller quelques secondes avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle des trophées, où Evan avait déjà pénétré.

Bon, il y a plus inconfortable comme situation. Comme avoir un fou rire dans une église ou des flatulences en public.  
>Le serpentard avait déjà commencé le travail sans empressement et elle partit dans la direction opposée pour être certaine qu'ils n'aient pas à se parler pendant les deux prochaines heures. Et dans un premier temps, la technique se prouva efficace. Ils travaillèrent en silence, bien qu'Evan ne mette pas vraiment de cœur à l'ouvrage. Sacha était ailleurs, perdue dans des histoires qui la faisait s'évader et mettait son corps en mode pilote automatique. La voix d'Evan la ramena brusquement à la réalité.<p>

_ Ton copain croit que je veux t'assassiner ? C'est pour ça qu'il voulait s'incruster ?  
>Elle reposa avec précaution le trophée qu'elle venait de finir de polir et en prit un autre, décidant qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à lui répondre. Quelques secondes étirèrent un silence inconfortable ; c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'elle décidait d'ignorer quelqu'un.<br>_ Hé, je te parle.  
>Il cherchait quoi au juste, un autre duel ? Elle eut un soupir exaspéré qui raviva une légère douleur dans ses côtes. Elle fut la première surprise de s'entendre lui répondre, compte tenu de sa décision précédente de l'ignorer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.<br>_ Il a peur que _je_ ne t'assassine, nuance.  
>Elle ne considéra pas nécessaire de préciser qu'Alekseï n'était pas son compagnon. Après tout, si Evan se faisait des idées c'était son problème.<br>_ Ouh, fit la voix dans son dos, ce qui eut le don de la crisper.  
>_ Quoi « ouh » ?, demanda-t-elle en faisant volte-face.<br>Il se retourna également et affronta froidement son regard.  
>_ Comme si tu en étais capable.<br>Elle joua nerveusement avec son chiffon, essayant de ne pas laisser son agacement prendre le contrôle. Un faux sourire d'arrogance étira les lèvres de la jeune femme ; le genre de rictus mauvais auquel elle n'était pas habituée.  
>_ Toi et moi savons que j'en aurais les capacités. Quelques minutes de plus et je t'aurais démoli.<br>Il eut un rire froid et fit un pas menaçant vers elle. Elle, qui resta bien campée sur ses pieds, les bras croisés et le regard fixe.  
>_ Je t'ai ménagé, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.<br>_ Oh pardon, y aller à quatre contre une tu appelles ça « ménager » quelqu'un ?  
>Il repoussa la remarque d'un geste comme si ce n'était qu'un agaçant détail.<br>_ Ça n'a rien à voir.  
>_ Ah non ?<br>_ Non. Avery a été un peu con, c'est tout. Par la suite, à un contre un, je t'ai ménagé.  
>Elle sentit un hoquet monter dans sa gorge, mélange d'amusement cynique et de colère. Elle aurait voulu arrêter de lui parler et retourner aux trophées et à son monde intérieur. Affronter le regard du serpentard l'épuisait, la faisait trembler de l'intérieur. Elle revivait chaque seconde de son attaque, chaque fragment de sa terreur qui avait marqué son cœur au fer rouge. Elle l'entendait de nouveau parler d'égalité de score avec nonchalance.<br>_ Je ne vois pas la logique là-dedans. Me laisser être démolie par ton pote, pas de problème. Mais y aller toi-même, et là il faut respecter un code d'honneur ?  
>Elle sentit ce rictus de froide arrogance revenir sur ses lèvres ; pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait faire mal. Gratuitement. Ou par vengeance. Ou parce que le visage parfait du serpentard et sa culpabilité non existante la faisaient enrager. C'était injuste ; pourquoi devait-elle passer son temps à se torturer au souvenir de cette soirée-là, alors qu'Evan semblait considérer toute la chose comme un incident anecdotique ? Le mot qu'elle souffla ensuite était venimeux :<p>

_ Lâche.

Ah, elle avait touché un point sensible. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas dans sa direction et elle sentit son corps entier se crisper d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas de baguette. Avec la magie elle avait ses chances, mais en combat à main nues il partait avec un net avantage.

_ Fais-gaffe à ce que tu dis. C'est déjà de ta faute si tu on est coincés ici.  
>Elle arqua un sourcil, sincèrement surprise, espérant que la tension ne se révèle pas dans ses yeux. Son adversaire semblait faire un effort terrible pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place.<br>_ _Ma_ faute ? Sans toi et tes minions rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
>_ Et si <em>tu<em> n'avais pas décidé de te relever, on n'en serait pas là.  
>Cette fois le choc le plus sincère prit le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions. Incroyable.<br>_ De… attends, mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui est cassé dans ta tête ?  
>_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. Si tu étais restée à terre, on serait partis. Tu serais allé à l'infirmerie, eut quelques jours désagréables et la sympathie de tout le monde pour le reste de l'année. Tu aurais même probablement eu le soutien des profs pour tes exams et des tas de compensations. La pauvre serdaigle attaquée dans un couloir… Qui plus est, on ne t'aurait plus jamais attaqué. Avery et Wilkes s'en prennent rarement à la même personne deux fois, à moins que ce soit une fichue emmerdeuse. Mais maintenant on passe tous les deux pour des coupables ; avec retenues à la clé et une bonne tache dans nos dossiers. Quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à la fin de l'année on restera les deux abrutis qui ont ouverts l'année avec un duel.<p>

Elle fit un pas en avant et combla la distance qui les séparait, vrillant son regard dans celui du serpentard à la recherche d'un éclat d'ironie, d'amusement, de n'importe quoi qui aurait trahi le fait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses paroles. Mais il y croyait, dur comme fer. Et, à bien y réfléchir, sa logique se tenait. Ça se tenait si on réfléchissait comme un robot dépourvu de la plus minuscule étincelle d'émotion. Ça se tenait si on était un monstre civilisé doublé d'un égocentrique insensible.  
>_ T'es sérieux ?<br>La voix de la jeune femme avait perdu de sa rage et elle sentit poindre comme de la tristesse. Elle commençait tout juste à comprendre… à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'air de se sentir coupable et semblait comme déconnecté du monde autour de lui (et pas dans le bon sens du terme). Il sembla décontenancé par le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune femme et gêné par son regard inquisiteur.  
>_ Bien sûr. Tout est de ta faute.<br>Les épaules de la serdaigle s'affaissèrent et elle se sentit tout à coup épuisée et déprimée.  
>_ C'est pire que ce que je croyais, souffla-t-elle avec un certain désespoir.<br>Ils continuèrent de s'affronter du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix extérieure ne les extirpe de ce statut quo brutal dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>La voix joyeuse de Flitwick eut le don de les faire revenir sur terre en un battement de cœur. Ils se reculèrent tous deux dans un même mouvement, comme repoussés par un mur invisible, et Sacha grommela une excuse avant de se remettre au travail.<br>Les deux élèves n'échangèrent plus un regard ni une parole jusqu'à la fin de la retenue. Lorsque, enfin, l'heure du dîner approcha, le professeur d'enchantement les libéra et leur rendit leurs baguettes, ils quittèrent la salle en prenant des chemins opposés (alors même qu'ils allaient tous deux à la grande salle).

Evan avait bifurqué dans la direction opposée sans réfléchir. Il avait faim, mais sa rage était plus forte. Il refusait d'être en présence de la serdaigle une seconde de plus. Laisser le rythme de ses pas le calmer ; ça avait toujours marché, avant. Il calmait ses émotions naissantes dans la répétition, le choc régulier sous ses pieds, dans ses jambes, le balancement de ses bras, le contrôle de sa respiration. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, son esprit était voilé par la rage et il ne parvenait qu'à empirer les choses. C'est finalement l'air froid de septembre qui eut raison de lui, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait près d'une fenêtre ouverte et prenait une longue inspiration, les yeux fermés.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, au juste ? Comment se permettait-elle de juger ses actions d'une quelconque manière ? Il voulait la détruire, la voir le supplier ; il voulait lui faire perdre sa fierté et la contempler dans la défaite. Il le voulait comme rien auparavant dans sa vie, dans une colère fiévreuse qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il savait que c'était irrationnel, qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose d'autre trivial.

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris de lui parler ? Il aurait pu passer les deux heures sans dire un mot, c'était d'ailleurs son intention. Et puis les mots lui avaient échappé et, ensuite, il avait été agacé par le manque de réponse, de réaction. Il voulait qu'elle soit aussi en colère que lui, et il pensait avoir gagné jusqu'à cette dernière réplique de la jeune femme. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. D'ailleurs, il ne s'abaisserait jamais plus à lui adresser la parole. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, son estomac ayant enfin l'opportunité de s'exprimer.

-

Lorsque Sacha arriva dans la grande salle, Marlène et Alekseï étaient déjà installés et avaient bien entamés leur repas. Ils discutaient avec animation sur un sujet qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pas vraiment captivé la jeune serdaigle : politique. Plus exactement, il parlait des récentes actions du ministère qui semblait se battre contre un monstre invisible.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, s'entendit Sacha demander avant de croquer dans son morceau de pain.<br>Alekseï, qui avait lancé l'idée, réfléchit une seconde avant de continuer.  
>_ Tous ces décrets, ces nouvelles lois, ces condamnations complètement irrationnelles pour utilisation non autorisée de la magie. Ils parlent d'instaurer un couvre-feu et de restreindre les transplanages. Comme s'ils essayaient de freiner quelque chose, de contenir, je ne sais pas, un… mouvement de panique.<br>_ Comme s'ils essayaient de cacher l'existence de ce contre quoi ils se battent, répondit la gryffondor.  
>Le serdaigle arqua un sourcil à la remarque de Marlène, signe qu'il ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir.<br>_ Peut-être qu'ils veulent éviter la panique, comme tu dis. Et peut-être que pour ça, ils doivent cacher aux gens ce qui se trame. Comme par exemple un sorcier mégalo ayant décidé de prendre le contrôle du monde.  
>_ Oh, tu ne vas recommencer avec ça, soupira Alekseï en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, se terminant toujours de la même façon avec les deux élèves plus ou moins fâchés et Sacha toujours méditant sur leurs arguments. Marlène soutenait la théorie d'un mage noir en train de monter une armée et d'une conspiration du ministère pour étouffer l'affaire. Alekseï parlait d'épouvantail et de fausse menace ; on parlait toujours d'un quelconque maniaque prêt à faire exploser le monde, ça faisait vendre les tabloïds et occupait l'esprit des sorciers pendant que le ministère faisait passer des lois inconcevables.  
>Habituellement, partagée entre les deux volées d'arguments, Sacha ne disait pas grand-chose (elle préférait écouter). Cette fois cependant, ce fut Marlène qui se tourna vers elle et, la regardant avec sérieux, lui demanda :<br>_ Et donc, tu en penses quoi ?  
>La question prit Sacha au dépourvu, qui avala son bout de pain avec difficulté.<br>_ J'en pense que le ministère cache quelque chose, évidemment. Le ministère cache toujours quelque chose, c'est son boulot et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir quoi. En revanche, on peut faire avec les informations auxquelles nous avons accès, à savoir ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

Elle entendait sa propre voix, sentait les rouages de son raisonnement se mettre en place. Le sérieux de ses mots l'étonnait elle-même.

_ L'année dernière, trois élèves ont été agressés au château et le ministère s'est empressé d'étouffer l'affaire. Tous les trois avaient en commun une ascendance moldue et ont refusé de témoigner ou d'accuser qui que ce soit. Les matchs de Quidditch de l'école deviennent des excuses pour la violence et des affrontements stupides. Amos Diggory a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie après un match contre les serpentards. Et puis je ne les ai pas comptés, mais plusieurs élèves ont aussi arrêté de venir à l'école également parce que leur famille a quitté le pays ; comme Alyssa, vous vous souvenez ? Du jour au lendemain. Sans compter bien sûr les humiliations publiques qu'on eut à subir certains élèves - là encore à ascendance moldue pour la plupart -, les insultes dans les couloirs et les attaques plus ou moins évidentes entre les élèves.

Elle avait également à l'esprit sa propre attaque mais, bien entendue, l'ajouter à la liste aurait été changer sa version des faits. Alekseï sembla lire ses pensées puisque ses yeux se plissèrent dans une expression qui disait clairement « comme toi en plein duel avec un serpentard, par exemple ». L'esprit de l'adolescente continuait cependant de fonctionner si vite que sa bouche suivait à peine.

_ J'ai aussi parcouru les manuels de sortilèges, de potions et de cours de défense contre les forces du mal de septième année. Ils ne concordent pas vraiment avec le programme que les professeurs nous ont annoncé ; ils ont supprimé la plupart de ce qui pourrait être utilisé comme une arme – ce qui, dans le cas du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, est plutôt stupide. Altérer les programmes scolaires, c'est forcément un ordre du ministère. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils iraient jusque-là si ce n'est pour étouffer des affrontements ? Et comment feraient-ils pour savoir qu'il va y avoir des affrontements, que les relations entre les élèves vont aller en s'empirant, si non par la certitude que quelque chose de terrible se prépare ? Ils essayent d'enrayer quelque chose, et ils dépensent beaucoup d'énergie à tout règlementer. Ce n'est pas un signe de sagesse mais la preuve qu'ils ont en réalité déjà perdu le contrôle. La question est seulement, à l'avantage de qui ?

Ses amis la fixaient avec un étonnement des plus sincères. Elle esquissa un sourire d'excuse mais les deux élèves n'étaient pas agacés, bien au contraire. La tirade de Sacha leur donna beaucoup à réfléchir et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur discussion, prenant en compte chaque argument qu'avait avancé leur amie. Et ils allaient, au désespoir d'Alekseï, dans la direction de Marlène. Certes, elle se retint de parler à nouveau de mage noir.  
>Mais ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'une entité sans visage, quelque part, avait commencé à réunir des partisans. Quelque part dans le tableau, les sang-purs étaient impliqués et le ministère essayait de réparer les fuites en catastrophe. Alekseï partageait le point de vue de Sacha : le ministère n'agissait pas comme un organisme en contrôle d'une situation mais avec empressement, maladresse.<p>

C'est sur cette dernière remarque de l'esprit de Sacha s'éveilla et le visage du ministre de la magie s'imprégna dans son esprit.  
>Ils ont peur, songea-t-elle avec effroi.<br>Ils sont terrifiés et ne veulent pas que ça se sache.

Au même instant, Evan Rosier fit son entrée dans la grande salle et le regard de Sacha fut aussitôt attiré sur lui sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il avait l'air essoufflé mais moins en colère que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Si une guerre du sang se profilait, qui mieux qu'un serpentard de sang pur, héritier de l'une des familles de sorciers les plus influentes, saurait la renseigner ?

Un sourire terrible étira ses lèvres et elle sirota son verre en réfléchissant à milles et unes manières qui feraient que le redoutable Evan Rosier lui livrerait sur un plateau les mécanismes d'une conspiration de magie noire.

Difficile, mais pas impossible.


End file.
